Happy Days
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: He told himself they'd have more of them.


**Title:** Happy Days  
**Author:** SatisfactoryInfluence (Jenna)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Logan/Veronica  
**Word Count:** 1038  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None really, I'd say all episodes just to be safe, but it doesn't really say anything.  
**Summary:** Logan & Veronica, Post Not Pictured. They have a routine.  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, unfortunately. My man Rob Thomas has ownage over them.  
**Note:** Challenge prompts at in a post-fic note. Written for Vmlyricfic's Moulin Noir Challenge. It's a bit different from how I usually write. Feedback, Comments and Concrit Welcome! .

--

Happy Days.

He told himself that they'd have more of them.

The types of days where they'd laugh and talk. They started to have them more often now because they finally learned how to push the past behind them. After constant fights and trying to make things work things were actually… Happy.

It became somewhat of a routine. He'd pick her up at 10:00am but she'd usually still be in her pajamas and they'd end up sprawled across her bed, lips touching. They wouldn't get out of the house until 12:15.

The routine usually continued with lunch. They vowed to try something new everyday of the summer. That plan failed. They ended up with the usual, Chinese food or burgers. They'd eat on the beach or at his suite. They ate in silence, the comfortable kind.

The rest of the day was spent watching TV and movies. It was a dull way to spend your summer but when you run out of places to go, or places that remind you of something bad the best thing is to stick to what's dull.

They'd constantly fight over the remote. Sometimes they didn't even disagree on the show.

The end of the day ended one of two ways. She'd either stay the night with him, or she'd go home only to start the routine again the next day. It was a boring routine, but it was a happy routine.

Love.

She told herself she loved him.

The only problem was that it took her a while to tell it to him. She knew that she did actually love him, but sometimes the words were just hard to get out. He said it to her all the time. The first time was before they had their first time.

It wasn't planned or anything. They were sitting on the couch of his suite watching a movie. He looked down at her while she looked at the screen and whispered I love you. She wasn't sure if he said it quietly so she wouldn't hear, but she did. After that they ended up in his bedroom.

The first Monday in August is when she finally got the words out. They were just sitting in a beachside restaurant and she blurted it out. The rest of the night was silent, but she knew he was smiling inside.

Internships.

He hates them.

Probably because that's the reason she was leaving. He pretends to wonder how she managed to get out of college before she even started it. She owes it all to her photography skills. Some magazine in New York wants to give her an internship. She admits that she doesn't want to spend her life snapping shots for magazines, but she'll take any opportunity she can get.

She doesn't remember applying to any internships or sending her photos anywhere. She blames it on bad memory.

Time.

They didn't have much of it left.

Together that is. She wasn't leaving forever; the internship was only a couple of months. But for all he knew, she'd stay in New York.

They spent one afternoon in August on the couch, battling for the remote. He looked down at the remote, the remote that sort of resembled their routine. That's when he realized routines can be broken, especially if they wouldn't be there for very much longer.

He took her for a drive. He didn't actually have a destination planned.

They ended up at a small beach. There were a few other people swimming and surfing but all in all it was pretty empty.

She questioned his motives; he questioned why her clothes were still on.

He took off his shirt and his pants and ran into the water, clad only in boxers. She stood there fully clothed and watched. She looked down at his clothes scattered all over the sand and she looked at him smiling and gesturing for her to come in.

Two minutes later she was in the water, with her bra and panties on.

This was a side of Logan she liked. The sentimental and sincere one. She liked the other sides of Logan too; this one was just her favorite. They fell asleep on the beach, minus their swimming gear.

Calendars.

He hates looking at them.

Every time he does it seems so much closer to the time that she's gone. It was closer then it seemed because she had called him over to help her pack.

When he got there she was halfway done. He asked her why she had asked him to help and she said that she needed company, his to be exact.

Goodbyes.

They didn't like the word Goodbye.

He drove her and Keith to the airport. Keith said goodbye to her near the entrance of the airport. Logan kept walking with her until they got to the gates.

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. They didn't really do sappy; this was an exception.

She clung to him like if she didn't, something would go wrong. He felt the same way.

They broke free from their hug and immediately dove in for a kiss. They had to make the last moments count.

It's moments like these that he regrets what he did. Then he realized that it's good for her, and if it'll make him happy then he's got to suck it up and take it.

They say there final goodbyes and he watches her go.

Thoughts.

He's got a lot of them.

He always looks at the remote control and remembers the play fights they had just to get that little extra bit of closeness in.

He remembers the day that let loose, and spent an incredible night together.

He thinks about the good days that they were finally having.

He looks at the Internship application that he had typed up on the computer. He wonders if he should've sent it. He hates that she's gone but he knows that it will help her in the future. He really does care about her.

He looks at the plane ticket to New York that he's got stuffed in his nightstand.

He wonders if he'll ever use it.

--

Prompts:

Item: A remote Control

Song Lyrics: Throw Our Lives Away/For One Happy Day by Elephant Love Medley.

Reviewww!


End file.
